William Versus PDA
by hellosweetie17
Summary: William and Ronald spend time together outside of their dorm room, where William comes face to face with various forms of Public Displays of Affection. Some activities with Ronald are sweet and innocent—others, not so much. Will the habitually reserved man be able to keep up with his wild and rambunctious young lover? Part 2 of the Lightning Strikes Series


**Full Summary:**

 _William and Ronald spend time together outside of their dorm room, where William comes face to face with various forms of Public Displays of Affection._

 _Some activities with Ronald are sweet and innocent—others, not so much._

 _Will the habitually reserved man be able to keep up with his wild and rambunctious young lover?_

 **Lightning Strikes Series**

 **Part 1:** For the Love of Gods, Strike Me Dead

 **Part 2:** William Versus PDA

* * *

 **William Versus PDA**

 **Chapter 1: Tea and Hot Chocolate**

The incessant whining of the brat filled the atmosphere as Ronald was once again, asking William to go on a date to the outside world. He managed to avoid any sort of public displays of affection by staying inside, and he knew, without a doubt, an outing with the blond would lead to some form of intimate encounter; he preferred to keep those moments between he and his young lover.

Despite Will's numerous attempts to kill the topic, he knew that Knox would not be deterred. Normally William stood firmly in his resolutions, but if he were to truly be honest with himself, it was only a matter of time until he finally caved in to the blond pressed against his chest and looking up at him.

The law student glanced down into husky eyes that were large and rounded, a pleading look emanating what one might mistake as innocence; it was a pout that frequented the conversation. To be honest, he thought Ron looked quite adorable, but they were fully grown adults and he would not be so easily swayed. William peered at the blond, his stare conveying his steely resolve. To counteract the cool gaze, the younger man's eyes managed to expand, his bottom lip poking out.

Will considered letting his stoic features slip by mocking Ron's facial expression, but instead, he rolled his eyes. "Your attempts to achieve your goal by means of pouting have not worked in the past, nor will they in the future," he reminded the boy, who let out a heavy, defeated sigh. Will slightly smirked when Ron finally gave up on his endeavor. The victory was short lived.

Once Ronald realized that that avenue of persuasion was not going to work, he changed strategies: his eyes glazed over with pure sensual intent, sizzling under half-lidded eyes. He deliberately caressed his hands up Will's chest, his arms journeying to snake around the older man's neck. He popped up on his toes and brushed his lips over Will's, occasionally pressing ghost-like kisses on them. The taller man wrapped his arms about the blond's waist.

"Seduction will not influence a change in stance Mr. Knox," he muttered, his words vibrating against Ron's lips.

"Who said anything about that?" asked Ron, his voice low. He stood higher on his toes, his hands pulling William closer so he could whisper in his ear.

William's face blazed an impressive shade of scarlet, his blue eyes widening as Ron purred in his ear. He hastily pushed up his glasses with a fumbling hand as the boy continued to quietly speak, his cheeks darkening with each word. Will swallowed thickly.

"O-oh," he sputtered, "yes, yes, I see." He cleared his throat as he readjusted his glasses.

Ron kissed his boyfriend's cheek and then his lips. Will looked down at the blond, a wide, devilish smirk spread across his face. The brat finally won, and he knew it. William wanted to kick himself for being such a lusty fool.

"I suppose a date is in order," Will agreed, utterly defeated by his young lover.

Ronald pumped his fist into the air, "Awright!" he whooped, winking at the brunet. He practically skipped to his wardrobe and dug out his black hoodie.

William moved to get his own jacket, putting it on as he said, "must I remind you that I do not fare well with crowds?"

Ron walked over to Will, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "Who said anything about crowds? It's just you and me," he pointed out and kissed the man again. "C'mon, let's go," he ordered, taking Will's hand and basically dragging him out the door.

* * *

Outside, the breeze blew vibrant colored leaves across the sidewalks and grass. The wind was pleasantly crisp, and although the chill caused a pink hue to kiss his nose and cheeks, William found the weather rejuvenating. He wouldn't admit it and allow Ronald another win, but he was happy that he conceded; leaving the dorm room was a welcomed respite.

Despite silently enjoying himself, Will could feel his inhibitions and reservations surfacing—anxiety was slowly trickling down his spine. For the blond's sake, he kept his features schooled. He didn't want to panic and ruin their outing. However, Ron was casually astute. Unlike the majority of the world, the boy could read him like a book. It was frustrating, but also relieving. He conveyed his emotions at much greater volumes through actions rather than words. William was grateful that Knox could accept that method of expression without underestimating how he felt about him. Will had kept the words to himself thus far, but he loved the younger man, regardless of how agitating the brat was.

That said brat was walking in front of Will, his hands clasped behind his head. Knox had his face turned to the sky as if he were soaking up what little warmth the sun provided. The wind blew through his blond hair, making clusters of feathered strands haphazardly flutter around. The brunet watched him leisurely stroll ahead.

Suddenly, William realized he was experiencing a shameless moment: he was staring at the blond's rear. His cheeks heated and he quickly looked away before Ron could notice his wandering eyes; he would never hear the end of it if he were caught in the act. Will tore his gaze away from the pleasant sight and attempted to refocus his mind on the task at hand. Unfortunately, he hadn't looked away as swiftly as he had hoped—his stare met a pair of sparkling, mischievous blue and green eyes.

"Alright back there?" the blond asked as he walked backwards. Knox grinned as he watched the older man's cheeks darken. William had obviously enjoyed the view.

"I'm fine," assured the older man. He loudly cleared his throat and swallowed his embarrassment.

Ron let out an airy laugh and faced forward. They walked for long silent minutes. After a while, he turned around to find Will staring at the ground. He slowed his steps.

"Will," called Ron. The brunet looked up at him. Ron could see the faintest hint of anxiety behind his business-like gaze. "It's just you and me, right?"

"Correct," he agreed, nodding his head as if he were trying to convince himself of that fact.

"Everyone's just background noise," Ron stated. He frowned when the brunet bowed his head to the ground. His footsteps halted, causing William to almost collide with him. Knox looked up at the older man, "smile for me, Boss." Ron urged, flashing a charming smile for encouragement, but it was quickly sabotaged by the shrill sounds behind him.

"Ronnie!~" a group of young women called, their shrieks followed by a teeth grinding giggles. Will watched as the younger man's eyes widened, the color draining from his pallor.

"Oh shit," he muttered, as a gaggle of ladies sauntered over. Ron smiled and cheerfully greeted them through gritted teeth, "hello, ladies."

One woman with long blonde hair launched herself at Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck. The force at which she propelled herself caused him to twirl to the side. He looked up at William, his cheeks burning.

"Ronnie!" She let go of him and put her cold hands on his cheeks. "I've missed you so, so much," the girl professed. She placed a giant kiss on the corner of his mouth, leaving a pink lipstick print in its wake. Ron gently peeled the girl off of him.

"Heh...it's nice to see ya, too," he replied, wiping the makeup from his lips. A second woman with short red hair stepped up to him and suggestively ran her hand up his arm. Ron could feel William's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"We never get to see you anymore," the redhead pouted, her tone conveying heartbreak. "Are you too busy to spend time with us?" Unfortunately for Ron, her hand sneaked down his back and not-to-gently pinched his butt. The boy gasped and jumped. _~Please kill me!~_

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy. Classes ya know," he explained, furiously rubbing the back of his neck.

William stood silently behind the group, watching the spectacle before him. A part of him yearned to laugh at poor Knox, but instead, he felt a bit of jealousy coursing through his veins. His blue eyes narrowed at the redheaded woman when she laid her hand on Ron's bottom. Other than himself, who dared to think they could lay a hand on his boyfriend? Will felt his teeth grinding at the thought. He pushed up his glasses.

While his teeth continued to destroy themselves, a thought dawned on him. He felt envious and territorial, maybe a bit hostile. Since he was such a stoic person, exhibiting such emotions surprised him. His internal thoughts were interrupted once he realized the focus had been shifted to him.

"Who is this, Ronnie?" The woman with blonde hair strutted over to Will. As she was about to place an arm on the older man's shoulder, Ron interrupted her as he watched him stiffen. Thankfully, she put her hand down.

"He is...uh...he is m-my," Knox stuttered, at a loss for words as his entire face burned.

"My name is William," he introduced himself with a nod of his head. He walked over to Ron. "It was a pleasure to meet you ladies, but Ronald and I must be going," he rushed out, quickly turning his back to the women.

"So soon!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later!" The blond waved, hastily running after Will. He let out a sigh of relief.

The older man turned his gaze to the side once the blond caught up with him. "Your reputation proceeds you. It seems Ronald Knox is truly a 'ladies man'."

"I try to be nice and give them attention, but they always take it too far," he groaned.

They walked in a way that Ronald felt was highly uncomfortable. Unable to endure the awkwardness any longer, he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm not ashamed to call ya my boyfriend or anything. I wasn't sure if you'd want me to tell anyone besides Grell and Undertaker." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is quite alright, Ronald. I do appreciate your discretion and willingness to take my thoughts on the matter into consideration." He smiled as he saw the worry drift from the younger man's face.

Ronald skipped ahead and turned around to face Will, once again walking backwards. "Anything for ya, Boss," he declared. A dirty grin spread along his face. "When we're outside, ya can always make the first move. We both know I can't keep my hands off ya," he added with a suggestive wink. Will blushed furiously. He pushed up his glasses in a poor attempt to hide his red cheeks.

"Yes," he paused to clear his throat, "let us keep our hands to ourselves." William would be eating his own words soon enough.

"Hey! There's a coffee stand," Ron pointed to a spot by the dormant fountain in the park. "Find a bench and I'll get us drinks? What would ya like?"

"Tea, please," Will answered. He strolled off to find a place to sit. Luckily, there was one right across from the stand. He wiped away a few dead leaves, sat down, and watched as the blond ordered their beverages. This time, William noticeably scowled a furious scowl.

"One tea and a hot chocolate," Ron said to the young woman behind the stand. She looked up at him, and her eyes sparkled.

"Sure, coming right up, love," she smiled, hoping to lure the handsome blond man into her clutches. When she finished preparing their drinks, she placed them on the counter. Ron put money in her hand and tried to pull away, but she grabbed it, drawing him in close. Judging by the boy's body language, William surmised that the young lady had said something entirely inappropriate. His blue eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on her hand sliding up Ron's arm.

"Oh, honestly," he muttered to himself, annoyed. The _audacity_.

Ronald managed to pull the woman off of him and he grabbed their cups, practically running away from the stand. He could feel his cheeks blazing, rivaling with the steam rising from their drinks. The blond was in complete disbelief. He finally managed to get his boyfriend to go out on a date and magically all these women decided to appear. Knox was so caught up in his thoughts, he hit his shins against the bench William was sitting on. He almost dropped the cups.

"S-sorry, Will!" Ron stuttered through a painful hiss, grateful that he hadn't spilled anything on the man. He gingerly sat down next to him and took a huge swig of his hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Will answered as he took the styrofoam cup. He watched the woman at the stand staring at Ron, waving her fingers in a flirty manner. The boy simply sat there, doing his best to ignore her. The scene went on for a few minutes: she tried to get Ron's attention, and he refused to acknowledge her presence. Fed up with the woman's antics, William astounded himself with his next move.

"Ronald?"

"Hmm?" the boy hummed. He looked over at Will, whipped cream on the corner of his mouth.

William smirked. "You have something on your face," he pointed out. He took the opportunity to grab his lover's chin and pulled him in for a kiss, wiping away the whipped cream with his lips.

Ron's eyes widened in surprised, but quickly closed. He put his hand on the side of Will's face, drawing him in closer.

Suddenly, their kiss was broken. Cat calls and whistles filled the air. William nearly spilled his tea to the ground as his hands fumbled about. The man slumped down on the bench and shielded his crimson face. He peeked between his fingers and saw the woman scowling. William was sure he'd die of embarrassment, but letting that woman—as well as everyone else—know that Ron was unavailable was definitely worth it.

Ronald figured that since William had made the first move, he no longer had to keep his hands to himself. He tugged his lover's hands away from his face and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

This fic is a writing in process. If you want more, head over to **archive** **of our own** under **hellosweetie17** for _William_ _Versus_ _PDA_! I may add the second chapter, but after that...it gets steamy! You will also see the fic tags listed there as well. For example: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting


End file.
